Talk:TOP-C
Please note that updates to the war list and the declarations here should also be made on Second Unjust War. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:50, Primidi, 11 Pluviôse CCXVIII Stats Once we've posted the stats for that day, don't go changing them if people DoW afterwards. They'll get added the next day. It doesn't need to be updated every three hours. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 16:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) NpO Rejoins the War Alright, so now that NpO's back into this thing, how the hell do we want to treat these articles? At this point, since we seem to have come full circle, I'm thinking that it's easiest if we just merge everything back into one article, treat it as one war, and have a super-long-intense description to try and explain this Cluster@#$%. If we want, we can still have "sub-articles" for describing the various stages or fronts of the war. (ie. keep a more descriptive article for the Polar-\m/ portion, or the TOP-C&G portion, etc.) Also, I suggest we name the new article The Cluster@#$%. It's definitely the name I'm using from now on. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 05:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I am sufficiently clueless as to what has exactly gone on. The fact that some alliances have ended up on both sides of the war... yeah, one article would be more confusing in my opinion. I'll leave it to Lol pie to make a decision, though. And since it came up, I still use Winter War. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:44, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::Is there any centralized place we should be having this discussion? --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 05:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's probably best, given the extensiveness of the Second Unjust War talk page. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:49, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Just out of curiosity, do you know who has appeared on both sides of this/these conflict(s)? I looked over the major alliances and didn't see anyone that stood out. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad. It was an old and incorrect edit that had BTA on both. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:56, Quartidi, 14 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::We can take a more complete look through it tomorrow (I need sleep), but if there's no overlap, perhaps we could just merge everything back into one article? --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:15, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking the easiest thing at this stage might be to create an article to serve as an overview for everything we've seen up until now. Call it the First Global War of 2010 unless something better comes along. This article can describe the various phases of the overarching conflict, without delving into too many details about the specifics of combatants (allowing us to avoid the paradox of dual-side alliances). This super-article could then link to articles describing each phase of the war, shown in the traditional format (ie. an article for Polar-\m/, an article for TOP-C&G, maybe a third article for this phase of the conflict if it's deemed necessary), all tied together through the central super-article hub. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Perhaps there should be an 2nd unjust war part one, and second unjust war part two? I think they're the same war but with a paradigm shift. --Supercoolyellow (talk • ) 06:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I believe that one could simply merge this article back into the first one, and have sub-articles with descriptions on each phase of the war. The confusion inherent in having alliances on both sides of the war has already been solved by dividing the war columns in the first article into two phases. ::However, I do move that the two phases, the "NpO-\m/ War" and the "TOP-C&G War" be renamed simply to "Phase I (or 1)" and "Phase II (or 2)", since both phases have grown to involve many more alliances and blocs than those mentioned in said names. ::It guess it can be noted that people on the C&G side of the war have stated that they prefer to call their overall coalition "SuperGrievances" (over "SuperComplaints"). I can't say it's official, as it was mostly a consensus between some on IRC, but I thought I'd mention it anyway. Gatherum (talk • ) 10:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocs Genesis and Ronin (and possibly OSA as well) should be listed as members of Checkmate, not independents. NATO, FEAR, UCN should be listed as part of Common Defense Treaty -- 21:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC)kch674 Declaration Update PS. I'm not copying all those new declarations over to the other article. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion This is a different war from the Second Unjust War, although it is linked. I suggest we detach it and make it another war, i.e. remove the "part of the Second Unjust War". Unpronounced (talk • ) 13:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Really, it's at the very least part of it, and at most the same war altogether. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:82, Quintidi, 15 Pluviôse CCXVIII NOIR Someone please put PC and Iunctus under NOIR. Thanks. Done.--LordSlade (talk • ) 23:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC)